Don't touch her
by addicted2memories
Summary: What I wish would happen in next week's episode. The "saviors" have Carol and Maggie. How will Daryl react to this? Will he be able to rescue her? Is Carol so badass that she doesn't need her Pookie to help her?
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead if I did Tobin would be dead and Daryl and Carol would be doing what Richonne did since season 3.**

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm a huge Caryl shipper. I have been a Caryl shipper since season 2 when Daryl brought Carol the Cherokee Rose. I've been waiting 5 seasons for them to get together and IT STILL HASN'T HAPPENED! (SPOILER UP AHEAD) Carol kissed Tobin and there has literally been no Caryl scenes in 6B so my rage gave birth to this fanfiction. I know it'll never happen this way! I'm not that delusional but I needed a way to calm my shipper heart. Hope you guys like it. Please FAVORITE or COMMENT if you do!**

 **SUMMARY: What I wish would happen in next week's episode. The "saviors" have Carol and Maggie. How will Daryl react to this? Will he be able to rescue her? Is Carol so badass that she doesn't need her Pookie to help her?**

"Hey, Rick we're fine." Carol's soft voice sounded over the walkie-talkie. She sounded frightened but they all knew she wasn't.

"Yeah, Rick, we're fine. We'll figure something out." Maggie's voice was heard. She sounded strong and determined.

Daryl couldn't stop pacing like a caged animal.

"Daryl! Get him up!" Rick ordered.

Daryl grunted and dragged the "savior" to his feet.

"We've got one of yours. How 'bout a trade?" Rick said into the walkie-talkie.

"Two for one? That doesn't seem fair." The lady said.

Daryl growled and Rick had to give him a stern look to control him.

"If they hurt 'er-" Daryl threatened through gritted teeth.

Rick looked back at him seeing the worry and protectiveness he felt for Carol in his eyes. He then looked at Glenn and saw the dead worry the Asian man felt for the safety of his wife and child.

"We can trade. You don't have to hurt the two ladies." Rick said trying to reason with the woman even though he felt it was helpless. They just stormed their compound and killed many, many of their people. He doubt they'd just hand over Carol and Maggie.

"Well you see one of these two _ladies_ hurt one of our guys pretty badly." You could hear the anger in her voice.

Daryl growled he knew who hurt the man. He knew how strong Carol was. She stayed behind to protect Maggie and the baby. She probably killed some of them too.

"She killed one of us too." The woman said

Daryl had to hold back the smile that wanted to spread across his face. He was so proud of Carol. She'd come so far from the meek housewife he saw on the quarry. Hell, she'd come far from the confident woman he knew in the prison.

"How about we give one up and keep the other?" The lady suggested.

Rick looked back at Daryl and Glenn and sighed making the right decision.

"Alright."

As soon as the words left his mouth. Daryl threw the "savior" harshly to the ground and stalked towards Rick.

"Like hell we're leaving her with em!" He hissed.

"Maggie's pregnant! Carol can take care of herself." Rick whispered.

Daryl was fighting an internal battle. He didn't want Carol with those bastards but he knew that she'd choose to protect the baby, like Rick was thinking of doing.

Daryl just glared and walked back to the group. He stood beside Abraham who had picked up the "savior" from the floor.

"We'll trade him for Maggie." Rick said hoping Carol understood why and didn't feel abandoned.

There was no answer. Rick repeated it into the walkie-talkie and again only got static. Then they saw two figures emerging from the woods. A man with a knife held to Maggie's throat. They stood a couple feet away from the group. Rick motioned for Abraham to walk forward with the "savior."

After the trade happened and Maggie was behind Glenn. She informed Rick of how many were in the woods and how many were injured or armed.

Rick spoke again. "You have your man."

"Yes, we do. Thank you." The lady said.

"We need Carol too." Rick hissed into the walkie-talkie. He looked around trying to spot how many of them were in other parts of the woods and where they were. They couldn't run into the woods to rescue Carol and be shot by a sniper.

"But she seems so nice. Maybe we want to keep her." The lady said.

Daryl growled and Michonne had to hold him back.

"That's not going to happen." Rick growled.

He looked at his team and told them the instructions with just a look. They all subtly nodded. That's a good thing of being years together. You don't even have to speak sometimes. Rick looked at Daryl last. He grunted in confirmation.

"This won't end well for you." Rick hissed "NOW!" he shouted

All of the group began shooting in all directions. Daryl ran with his head down also shooting to the woods. Exactly were Maggie and the man had emerged. He saw the trail and followed it being careful not to be shot.

He came into a clearing and found the "savior" from before patching a man's arm up. The woman with the walkie-talkie pointing a gun at him and Carol was being held at gun point by another man.

Daryl and Carol locked eyes. He willed himself not to panic.

"Let her go." He growled alternating from pointing his gun at the woman and the man who held Carol.

"I don't think so. She's our leverage." The woman had a crazy look in her eyes.

"Take me instead. I'm more valuable to them." Daryl offered.

Carol's eyes widen and she struggled in the man's arm. "No." She said though no one knew if it was directed at Daryl or at the "saviors."

"She your lady?" The man holding Carol grinned.

He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Daryl growled. His breathing was ragged his rage overpowering his sense of control.

The woman with the walkie-talkie smiled and walked closer to Carol. "We were going to bring her to Negan but I think we should kill her in front of you." The woman spoke to Daryl but just looked directly at Carol. The man holding Carol pointed his gun at Daryl while the crazy woman put her gun to Carol's temple.

Carol was glaring at the woman. Biting her lip to keep from saying something that might get Daryl killed.

"Beat me. Hurt me. Kill me. But for the love of god don't touch her." Even though his words were intended as a beg they came out as a threat. The venom that came out with the words would put a chill down any normal person's spine.

Carol and Daryl made eye contact and he took advantage that none of the "saviors" were looking at him and were focused on Carol to motion with his eyes to the man's gun.

Carol nodded but made it seem like she was having a hard time swallowing due to fear.

The crazy woman cocked her gun and Daryl didn't hesitate. He shot her in the head. Daryl used her elbow to break the man's nose and take his gun. She shot him in the head. Both Daryl and Carol turned at the same time and shot again. Carol killed the man she had injured and Daryl killed the "savior" he had held captive a couple minutes ago.

Carol let her shoulders fall and let go of the breath she was holding while she shot the "saviors" down. Carol had no time to compose herself because suddenly she was surrounded by warm, strong arms.

Carol hugged Daryl back and buried her face in his neck. Daryl pulled away and took a hold of her head with both his hands.

"You alright?" He asked while scanning her body for injuries.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

Daryl looked into her eyes and smiled letting go of the tension in his muscles that begun the second he heard her name through the walkie-talkie.

"Let's go. It ain't safe." He said in his normal gruff voice.

They picked up the "savior's" weapons and began walking carefully through the woods.

"Thanks." Carol whispered still paying attention for any potential threat.

"Yeah." Daryl said.

He stopped and scanned the whole area. Carol looked around trying to find why they'd stopped. Daryl pushed her against a tree that kept them mostly shielded.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked trying to look over his shoulder for the danger.

"Look at me." Daryl's voice was serious and different that it startled Carol into obedience immediately.

She stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"I know your strong. I know you can take care of yourself. But I want _you_ to know that I'll always come for you. No matter what." Daryl spoke seriously staring into her eyes to try to see if she was understanding.

Carol swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I know that. Me too. I'd always come for you too." She answered.

They stared at each other for a second more before Daryl bend down and pecked her lips. "Let's go. Rick'll be worried 'bout us." His voice going back to his usual low gruff.

Carol touched her lips in shock. She smiled and adjusted the gun in her hands following behind Daryl. She could still feel his warm, chapped lips against hers. 'If I feel this way after only a peck I can't imagine how I'll feel after I kiss the hell out of that wonderful, rude, sweet, redneck.' She though with a pleased grin on her face.

Daryl and Carol were replaying their intimate moment in their minds till they joined the group again. Then they put it out of their head for the mean time. There'd be enough time to explore that when they got back to Alexandria and the threat was stopped.


End file.
